


Smoothskin

by KayleighAnn



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighAnn/pseuds/KayleighAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer meets Gob, and makes a new friend. </p>
<p>Broken into two parts to make it easier to read, the first "chapter" is setup, second "chapter" is the smut you're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was blinding. Even after leaving the vault nearly a month prior, the giant lightbulb in the sky was overwhelming. The vault dweller struggled to become accustomed to it, and spent most of her time indoors during the day. It was at night when she thrived.

After coming to Megaton and running a few errands in exchange for information, she had earned herself a small house and a decent reputation. Moria was ecstatic, halfway finished with her survival guide. She told anyone who would listen, as well as those who wouldn’t, how the vault dweller from 101 was helping her.

She traveled in the moonlight, completing her missions with ease. After time, she was no longer the vault dweller. The radio called her The Lone Wanderer, of Vault One-oh-One. She adjusted well enough to the post-apocalyptic world, and had no qualms about some of the stranger inhabitants. Her first encounter with the ghoul bartender, Gob, had surprised him. A girl not even out of her teens, looking for her father. Of course, he was happy to give the small amount of information he had, even if that meant turning her over to the lecherous Moriarty.

As he lay in bed, his thoughts wandered to her. She was young, and untouched by the horrors of the wasteland. Naïve, and overly trusting. It reminded him of himself, when he had left Underworld nearly 15 years prior. He listened to Nova’s light snore in the room over, and as he drifted off he dreamed of his home.

Weeks passed, and he became used to seeing the girl pop in and out of Megaton. She was helpful to all citizens, and friendlier than most. Most importantly, she treated him with kindness. Gob was used to being abused by Moriarty, and ignored by most others. It was a good day when he was ignored, even if it was lonely. Nova was kind to him, one of the few who was.

Gob busied himself cleaning glasses, it was slow that evening. Nova was upstairs with a client, and the faint noises of a man grunting traveled down the steps. He stared at the broken radio, and sighed as he switched it on, more out of habit than anything else. To his surprise, music came through crisp and clear. Three Dog’s voice was bright, and even through the ancient radio it sounded like he was in the room with him. A faint smile on his lips, he got back to his work.

The door opened behind him, and he heard a familiar whine. 101 had arrived, with her faithful pup Dogmeat. Normally, Moriarty wouldn’t allow dogs in the bar, but he was usually asleep by this time. A luxury that Gob could not enjoy, he reflected.

A bright smile on her face lit a small flame in his chest. She settled herself at the bar and looked up at him expectantly.

“Oh, man… I’m glad to see you. Moriarty’s been especially nasty lately and I need a friendly face.”

Her face turned sympathetic, and she sighed heavily. “You know, my offer still stands. If you want to bail out of this place, I’ll help you.”

The ghoul shrugs. “It’s not like I’ve got any place to go. And no telling if he’d follow me. I don’t think I’d be as lucky as Silver if he did.”

“Carol misses you.”

His heart breaks at those three words. He thought about his “mom” every day, but he had no idea if she still thought of him.

“Ah, it doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. Can I get you a drink?”

101 studies him for a moment, before asking for a whisky.

“Still not safe to drink the beer, right?” She giggles softly, knowing of the local rumors.

“Got a few sealed bottles just for you, as long as you don’t tell Moriarty.” Gob gives her what passes for a smile, and she tries to hold back more laughter.

Her fingers brush against his hands as she passes the caps to him, and he shudders slightly. The others avoid contact whenever possible, even Nova. The only human contact he does get is when someone is beating him, usually Moriarty.

She sips her whisky, eyeing him as she does.

“What, you’ve never seen a ghoul before?”

Lowering her glass, she whispers softly. “Still haven’t met one quite like you.”

He can’t figure out what she means by that, he assumes she means he hasn’t met another ghoul slave. He only grunts in response, and continues his work of closing up the bar.

“So, what are you doing after this?”

Her voice startles him, he had almost forgotten she was there.

“Ah, sleep, I guess. Gotta get up early to open up.” Gob takes her glass and rinses it, before locking up the register. Footsteps are heard from the stairs, Nova’s client heading home. When he turns back to 101, he notes her expression. Wide eyed and curious, her gaze follows him wherever he walks. “Staring again?”

She looks surprised, but then blushes. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out a bit.”

Stunned, he doesn’t answer immediately.

“I mean, I understand because you need to rest, but if you want…” She trails off and stares at her hands.

“No, it’s ok. I can walk you home, at least. I don’t get out much anyway, the fresh air is probably good for me.”

101 smiles, and extends her arm to him. “Well, should we get moving?”

Gob hesitates, but takes it happily. He locks the door behind them, and lights a cigarette as they walk. It’s not a far walk to her house, just down a few ramps, and up the steps. It’s long enough to finish his smoke, and she talks to him as they walk. She tells him about meeting Three Dog, and how he was much shorter than she expected. He chuckles, and marvels at just how easy it is walking with her. If he were younger, and still had all his skin, he’d consider asking her to dinner. Not that he had the caps for it anyway, Moriarty took everything as part of his contract.

He hardly notices when they reach her door, and he stubs out his butt against the wall. She’s still talking as she unlocks the door, letting Dogmeat rush ahead of them. Before he was a ghoul, he wasn’t bad looking. He imagined how he used to be, and thought he would look like a pretty cool dude leaning against her doorway in the moonlight.

“So, is this goodnight? Or would you like to come in? I haven’t quite unpacked from my trip but I have some goodies I can share.”

How could he say no to those eyes? He doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t take that as a no and she pulls him through the door. The house is bigger on the inside, it seems. Seems like Moria had a good time decorating the place for her, Nuka-Cola merchandise was everywhere. The jukebox upstairs was set to GNR, he could faintly hear the music coming down into the living area.

Gob watches her walk to her kitchen, stripping off her heavy jacket as she moves. She’s left wearing light mercenary leathers, which cling tight to her frame. Her robot butler follows behind, picking up the coat and her boots as she kicks them behind her. When she emerges from the kitchen carrying two bottles of Nuka Cola, he manages a smile.

“Make yourself at home, I promise the couch is more comfortable than it looks.” She offers him an ice cold Nuka Cola, and pats the cushion beside her.

He finds himself hesitating again, but the eager look on her face wins him over. He pops the cap off easily, and places it in a jar on the table in front of them. The cola is sweet and refreshing, far better than the irradiated water he’s given at the bar. Content, he sighs and leans back into the couch. 101 studies him for a moment, before moving closer to him.

“Do you ever get a night off, or a chance to relax?”

“Not since I left Underworld.”

“Why did you leave, anyway?” She tilts her head, and he’s reminded of Dogmeat. Innocent, and curious.

“Had my head in the clouds. Thought I could make it as a scavver, help out with the hotel. Instead, I got picked up by some slavers.” His voice lowers, “I’m lucky I ended up at Moriarty’s.”

She frowns, but she seems to understand how the bartender would be preferable to most other slavers.

“But you won’t leave here?”

“I guess I keep thinking that Moriarty might kick the bucket, and I can take over. Then, I could tag along with a caravan to see my family once and awhile. Truth is, I just don’t have the guts to leave.”

“He’s too stubborn, he’ll never die.” She goes quiet for a bit after that, finally reaching up and placing her palm against his cheek. Gob had forgotten how wonderful a gentle touch could be, and he leans into her hand. His eyes close and he sighs again, enjoying her warm fingers stroking his skin.

This could be heaven.


	2. Skin Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know why you came here.

Gob prayed that this moment would never end. 101 was stroking his face, her fingers trailing down his neck to his shoulders. She didn’t seem to care about the scars and knots in his skin, or what was left of it. Her face was soft and showed no hint of repulsion. She had the smoothest skin he had ever touched, even after being exposed to the harshness of the wasteland. It must have had something to do with her vault upbringing. 

He finished his Nuka Cola while it was still cold, setting the empty bottle on the floor and turning his attention completely to her. Before the bombs fell, Gob had been cool. He was good with the ladies, and had a great many friends. After he started losing his hair and skin, he forgot who he had been. His friends never made it, his family was gone. Spending years alone made it difficult for him to adjust. And when he finally started coming out of his shell, he found himself working for Moriarty. 

The Lone Wanderer didn’t seem to have any insecurities about herself. He envied her, knowing that her life could be short but it would be filled with excitement. She wouldn’t have to advert her eyes when crossing paths with others, or worry about some drunk idiot mistaking her for a feral. She was so alive, and he was considered by many to be no more than a walking zombie. 

Yet she sat by him, her fingers dancing across his taught muscle and rough skin. He shivered when it tickled, and let out a low moan when she moved her hands to his back. She started kneading him as if he were made of dough, like when his mom had made a rare treat of sweet rolls. Knots and sore spots on his back started to loosen up, and he began to feel relaxed for the first time since he left his home. 

Closing his eyes once more, Gob decided to enjoy what he could get in the short amount of time he had left before having to go back to the bar. Her hands were strong and capable, and they worked carefully to rub out the remaining tension in his shoulders. As she finished his back and moved to his legs, he sunk into the sofa and sighed happily. 

How much time had passed? He wasn’t counting, and he didn’t care. The sun could rise and set without him noticing if she continued what she was doing. The pangs of envy remained, but thoughts of Moriarty and his life waiting at the bar slipped away. He pretended that he was young again, and attractive. It helped a little. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt a weight shift and press against him. 101 had climbed on his lap and now straddled him on her couch. With his mouth hanging open in shock, he could barely get a word out. She didn’t give him enough time to anyway, as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?” He was careful to not sound angry, at this point he was terrified. He desperately wanted her to continue, but couldn’t understand why she had started in the first place. 

The girl on his lap blushed, he had forgotten how young she was. “You looked so happy, and I wanted to do more.” Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him back to her and kissed him again. Deeper this time, he felt her gently biting his bottom lip this time. 

His body melted, and he was helpless to her touch. His hands found their way up to her, and placed themselves on her hips. Her own arms wrapped around his shoulders and brought him close to her. He could feel her entire body against him. Her breasts were small but soft, especially once out of the armor she wore. She had long, shapely legs that had become toned with days of walking with no rest. Lean, muscular arms from carrying a sniper rifle and a bag full of ammo and canned meat. She had changed since the first time he saw her walking into the bar, but she had the same air of innocence about her that she had crawling out of the vault. 101 had seen a lot, but had not yet been jaded by this new world. 

“Gob, do you want to… Can you come upstairs with me?” She pulled back from kissing him and chewed her lip. Gob thought she was beautiful. He nodded soundlessly and allowed her to lead him to her room. He could hear Wadsworth downstairs, placing the empty bottles in her box of junk to use or sell, and dead-bolting her front door. The room was small, occupied by only an old desk and a dirty mattress on a rusty bedframe. Still a step above what he was used to. 

She broke away from him for a moment, retrieving bedding from a bag stored nearby and spreading it across the bed. The Vault Dweller turned on her heel and pulled him against her, kissing him again and pulling him on top of her. He let out a surprised grunt and repositioned himself so he wouldn’t crush her. What had been innocent kisses and touches downstairs became more intense as she began kissing his neck and biting gently. 

He had no idea if she had done this before, and he didn’t care. He was beginning to remember how to please a woman properly. Gob pushed her back more, and began helping her out of her clothes. The girl gasped as the cold air hit her skin. Her back arched and he marveled at how soft she looked. She had scars of her own, it was unavoidable in the wasteland. His fingers traced each one and finally he had her undressed. Her hands tugged at his own clothes, which he was happy to remove. 

Gob had forgotten about his insecurities. He imagined when he was young and had a full head of hair. She would have liked that. Though with the way she was moaning as he moved his mouth down her torso he figured she would like anything he did to her. Her fingers traced his exposed skin and made their way to his erection. He pulled just out of her reach, he knew it wasn’t any good to get too worked up at this point. 

101’s voice echoed off the metal walls of her shack while Gob kissed her. He could see how aroused she was, slick and inviting. The ghoul lowered his kisses down to her legs, and tenderly kissed her thighs. Her soft moans encouraged him. His tongue flicked out and began licking, at first only the outer lips, then moving in deeper to enjoy her taste. Her hands gripped the sheets as she bit her lip, trying to not make a racket. 

Pleasing her was only making him stiffer, and it was becoming difficult to concentrate. He wanted her, badly. He knew she wanted him too. Gob still didn’t understand why, but he was determined to satisfy the girl. Repositioning himself above her, he kissed her with her flavor still lingering on his tongue. 

She looked up as he broke off the kiss, expectant and smiling. His pre was building at the tip of his cock, and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. Desire for her overwhelmed him, and he pushed himself into her warm folds. 101, and he moaned in response. She was tight, but he didn’t appear to be hurting her. Steadying himself for a moment, he kissed her softly in assurance before continuing. 

The girl dug her nails into his back, and he bit her shoulder as he thrust into her. He sighed her name into her ear and kissed her again, deeply. Gob needed her, and she probably knew it. Maybe she even needed him too. The rusty old frame was squeaking with every push, adding to the noise she made. He traced his rough fingertips against her clit and sent her over the edge. 

As she clenched and tightened against him, she screamed his name to the celling. Her body shook and he turned her over. He was rougher than intended but her reaction confirmed her enjoyment. Rump raised in the air, she looked over her shoulder and gave him the most seductive eyes a 19 year old could manage. It was all the encouragement he needed to thrust back inside her. 

From this angle, Gob was able to hit a spot that made her scream out again. For a fleeting moment he thought he had hurt her, but she begged him not to stop. Gripping her hips tightly, he began moaning her name in sync with her moans and sighs of “Yes, oh yes please.”

His pleasure was building, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he finished. The ghoul wasn’t ready, he never wanted the moment to end. Her pleading wore on him, and the slickness of her pussy wasn’t slowing him down. He gripped her hips hard enough to leave a mark, and released hot spurts of cum inside her. 

Panting, he allowed himself to rest on her back for a moment before pulling out. He kissed her shoulders, her back, her neck. Anything that was within reach of his mouth to show his appreciation of her and her body. 101 rolled on her back, and Gob could see that her legs were covered in a mix of their fluids. It dripped to the sheets, which had previously been vault standards of clean. Her Pip-Boy gave off a small amount of light from where it lay on the floor. He leaned over the edge and looked at the time.

“Fuck!” Gob jumped up quickly and began searching for his clothing. “Moriarty is going to kill me, I’m supposed to be cleaning by now.” In his panic, he didn’t notice the girl rising beside him and placing a warm hand on his leg. 

“Maybe, you don’t go in today?” She gave him a wry smile and pulled at his hand. “Maybe, you stay in bed with me all day and fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“I like my dick where it is, thanks. If he finds out where I’ve been I wouldn’t put it past him to slice my boys right off.” He found his shirt and began tucking it in. “A miracle it’s lasted this long.”

“No. Let him come find you, Wadsworth knows what to do with intruders. I don’t think you’re going back there again, one way or another I’m keeping you away from there.” 

The girl was insistent, and her offer was beyond tempting. It wouldn’t hurt to stay, he supposed. And if her offer was good, he could at least spend his last day on earth with a beautiful girl who wanted him.

“Alright, you’re the boss now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little artistic liberty with Gob's history was taken. 
> 
> I left the ending open to interpretation, though if I catch the inspiration I'd be happy to add another chapter later with more smut and maybe a little more plot. 
> 
> If you have requests for future pairings or fandoms, feel free to leave a comment or message me! There is contact information in my bio as well.


End file.
